


Level 5. Мини R - NC-17

by fandom_Shinsengumi_2018



Category: Gintama, 新選組! | Shinsengumi! (TV 2004)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018





	Level 5. Мини R - NC-17

**Название:** Новая жизнь зарождается на пепле старой  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Канон:** Gintama  
**Размер:** мини, 1493 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хиджиката Тоширо/Такасуги Шинске  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, романс  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Почему мы никогда не разговариваем?  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Новая жизнь зарождается на пепле старой"

 

Иногда Хиджикате казалось, что апокалипсис уже давно прошел, развалины мира поросли соснами и быльем, а прямо сейчас мучительно тянется жвачка нового времени, в котором все равно, что будет завтра. Хиджикате все равно не было, ему хотелось чего-то упорядоченного, как ровные ряды мокрых полотенец на веревке. Или ровный слой майонеза на рисе. Но у него были только изматывающие рейды, нередко заканчивающиеся ничем, и Такасуги.

Такасуги и сам походил на портативный апокалипсис. Насколько его было бы удобно носить при себе, Хиджиката не проверял, но стоило ему появиться в жизни Хиджикаты, как пришел конец и свету, и тьме, и всему остальному. Монотонность дней уступила место фейерверку ночей.

На первый взгляд, ничего между ними такого не произошло при первой встрече, искра не пролетела, небо не обрушилось. Они просто однажды оказались на одной стороне и прикрыли друг другу спину, не сговариваясь, просто так было надо. Хиджиката во время того памятного рейда преследовал вооруженную необычным новым оружием группу террористов, а Такасуги — только ему известные цели. Несколько недель спустя они очутились в одной постели, и как так вышло, почему именно с ним захотелось продолжить, почему именно с ним вообще захотелось начать — все эти вопросы крутились в голове у Хиджикаты первое время. Потом они поросли травой и покрылись пеплом от выкуренных сигарет. Это было не так важно.

Важен был шелест сбрасываемой одежды, легкий аромат кизами, впитавшийся в кожу, теплое сбитое дыхание. Важно было слегка прикусывать зубами кожу на шее, у ключиц и на животе, языком проводить по внутренней поверхности бедер. Важно было раз за разом толкаться в жаркую тесноту, не в силах сдерживать собственные стоны. Вот это все было важно, Хиджиката умел вычленять главное. 

А вот зачем все это было нужно Такасуги, он понятия не имел. Кое-что его все же беспокоило: они встречались давно и за все время ни разу не поговорили, как будто бы между ними не было ничего, кроме секса. Хиджикату устраивал и секс, просто ему казалось, что между ними возникло нечто большее, и это большее требовало каких-то подтверждений извне.

Хиджиката не любил болтать и вести пустые разговоры, он предпочитал показывать чувства делом. С Такасуги он вел себя так же. Секс так секс. Хиджиката уделял много времени прелюдии, не торопился сразу засунуть в него член. С ним хотелось заниматься этим медленно, растягивать удовольствие, и он растягивал. Поскольку они не разговаривали, Хиджиката толком не знал сексуальных предпочтений самого Такасуги. После первого свидания у них по умолчанию установилась настройка «Хиджиката сверху», и хотя Хиджиката был не против перемен, он никак не мог заставить себя выразить это желание словами через рот.

Но вот возможность наконец представилась. Обычно после секса они или расходились, или засыпали, и утром Такасуги исчезал. Сегодня он никуда не спешил. Он остался на ночь в гостинице и не испарился вместе с утренним туманом. 

Они сидели на энгава и курили, Такасуги встал первым и забрал себе его «Майоборо», а ему досталась кисэру. Хиджиката почему-то думал больше о том, что Такасуги совал кисэру в рот, а не о том, как насладиться изысканным ароматом табака. Очередной непрямой поцелуй. Хиджикату это возбуждало, но в повседневной жизни он предпочитал прямые поцелуи и прямые разговоры.

— Почему мы никогда не разговариваем? — громко сказал Хиджиката как бы в сторону, но краем глаза следил за Такасуги. Такасуги обернулся на звук его голоса. Сигарета в уголке его рта смотрелась... необычно.

— Что? Это ты мне?

— Тебе. Мы встречаемся, трахаемся и расходимся. И все молча.

— В постели мы не молчим, — насмешливо заметил Такасуги.

— Ты понял, что я хотел сказать.

В постели они не молчали, вот только Хиджиката не назвал бы это разговором. А ему хотелось именно осмысленности. Такасуги переваривал его слова недолго, взгляд его прояснился, он повернулся к Хиджикате так, чтобы стряхивать пепел не в сторону, а ему под ноги. 

— Ты хочешь поговорить? Со мной? — Такасуги говорил осторожно, как психотерапевт с буйнопомешанным. Хиджиката сделал глубокий вздох и досчитал до пяти.

— Да.

— Почему со мной? У тебя для этого есть твои друзья, разве нет? И вы можете обсудить все, что угодно.

Как ловко он все повернул и еще мимоходом отделил друзей Хиджикаты от себя. Да, он не был другом, он был чем-то другим и тоже по-своему близким. Если бы не был, Хиджикате не хотелось бы иметь с ним ничего общего. 

— Ты мне небезразличен, — сказал Хиджиката. — Думаешь, я могу обсудить это с кем угодно?

Такасуги засмеялся шелестящим смехом, но почти сразу стал серьезным. С такими лицами приходят вступить в Шинсенгуми, а не ведут светскую беседу.

— О чем ты хочешь поговорить?

— Да о чем угодно. Другие люди же о чем-то болтают. Мы не люди, что ли?

— Хорошо. Придумай тему, я поддержу.

Хиджиката задумался. Может, пересказать ему Кодекс Шинсенгуми?

— Ты знаешь, я решил добавить в Кодекс пару пунктов… И мне совершенно не с кем это обсудить. Вот я думаю, что следует изменить…

Но что-то пошло не так уже на этом этапе. Такасуги прижал пальцы к его губам. Хиджиката хотел облизать их, но Такасуги уже убрал руку.

— Я знаю ваш кодекс. Давай лучше о том, чего я не знаю. Что ты делал вчера?

Хиджиката сразу почуял в вопросе какой-то подвох. Что он пытается выяснить? Чем Хиджиката занимался, как у него выстроен порядок дня?

— Вчера было много бумажной работы.

Такасуги продолжил размышления вслух:

— Или как ты провел выходной, например.

— В постели с тобой.

— В постели со мной ты был ночью. А днем?

— Я посетил бани и кинотеатр. Смотрел кино.

— Расскажи про фильм.

Хиджиката вздохнул и начал пересказывать фильм. Оказалось, обычный разговор - это так утомительно. Он забывал сюжетные повороты, кто из персонажей что кому сказал. В голове не задержалось ничего. И вообще, чем дальше он говорил, тем лучше понимал, что несет какой-то бред. Такасуги жестом остановил его на эпизоде, в котором героиня спросила у героя, почему он предпочитает дайкон с рыбой дайкону без рыбы.

— Я скорее имел в виду, как ты воспринял фильм. Что тебе там показалось интересным, какая у тебя была реакция на тупость сюжетных линий, если таковые были.

— А. Ну я…

Хиджиката едва не проговорился, что рыдал на сцене прощания героя с дайконовыми полями. Впрочем, почему бы и нет. Интересно посмотреть на его реакцию.

— Я рыдал, слишком печально было, когда Дайконовый монстр покидал поля. Он же знал, что если он уедет с ней, то никто не будет ухаживать за урожаем и урожай погибнет. Щемящая тоска по прошлому. Почему ты улыбаешься? Тебе это кажется смешным?

— И чем закончилась эта трогательная история? 

— Поля с дайконом сгорели во время пожара, а на титрах показали, что на пепле появились ростки нового дайкона. 

Они помолчали. Хиджиката держал кисэру во рту, Такасуги так и не достал новую сигарету из пачки, а старая потухла еще в середине разговора. Но он не вытащил ее изо рта. Хиджикате мучительно захотелось вернуться в постель, но сюжетная линия «поговорить с Такасуги» не давала ему осуществить это простое желание. 

— Теперь ты расскажи что-нибудь. Что ты делал вчера?

— Ходил на летний фестиваль. Купил пару бумажных фонариков, запустил в небо дракона.

И снова у Хиджикаты возникло подозрение, что он говорит о чем-то другом. Двойное дно. Должно быть, он не сумел скрыть напряжение, потому что Такасуги заговорил, не дождавшись его уточняющих вопросов.

— Как видишь, у нас не очень получается просто разговаривать. Ты ищешь в моих словах скрытый смысл и находишь. Когда я уйду, ты позвонишь кому-то из своих и выяснишь, какие недавно и где фестивали прошли и не случилось ли там что-то необычное. Но я уверен, что ничего необычного там не случилось. Я там просто бесцельно шатался.

— Ты ничего не делаешь бесцельно.

— Я же разговариваю с тобой, как ты и хотел.

Он был сама вежливость, сама холодность. Как можно быть таким горячим в постели и таким отмороженным после? Хиджиката и сам был таким, но не видел бревна в своем глазу. Он почему-то считал, что вкладывается больше: вот, попытался вывести их отношения на новый уровень с помощью беседы ни о чем.

— Я уверен, что ты преследуешь свои цели, — сказал Хиджиката.

— И твои сигареты я взял тоже по этой причине? А может быть, мне захотелось просто покурить что-то попроще?

— И просто заняться сексом с кем-то попроще. Вроде меня.

У Такасуги дернулась бровь. Он положил «Майоборо» Хиджикате на колени, сказал:

— Давай на этом закончим, хорошо?

И ушел. 

Хиджиката какое-то время сидел, не меняя положения, потом положил кисэру Такасуги в рукав юкаты и достал из своей пачки привычное курево. Возможно, не стоило и начинать этот разговор. Вот секс у них получался хорошо, на нем и нужно остановиться. Но дело было не в Такасуги, а в нем самом. Ему хотелось выразить в разговоре то важное, что было на сердце, а он даже не спросил Такасуги про предпочтения в постели. Для того важного, невысказанного, можно было бы попробовать написать письмо, но писать письма было утомительно.

Вся следующая неделя прошла в работе, а потом Хиджикате пришла посылка, без имени адресата, но Хиджиката точно знал, от кого. Там был маринованный дайкон и короткое письмо. Каллиграфический почерк, легкий запах любимого кизами Такасуги.

«Из-под пепла уже виднеются всходы нового дайкона?»

Хиджиката подумал, что над ответом нужно будет думать долго или не думать вовсе. И поймал себя на мысли, что ищет скрытый смысл даже в выборе бумаги для письма, но в этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь Такасуги по сути и сам был скрытым смыслом в старой новой жизни Хиджикаты.

 

**Название:** Инкогнито  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** мини, 2650 слов  
**Канон:** Shinsengumi!  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мацудайра Катамори|(/)Кондо Исами, эпизодически Сайто Хадзимэ, Мацумото Рёдзюн, Хидзиката Тосидзо, Ямадзаки Сусуму  
**Категория:** джен, преслэш (ust)  
**Жанр:** ангст, hurt/comfort  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** "Если я счёл возможным прийти неузнанным в Мибу, чтобы взглянуть на турнир сумо, могу ли я оставаться в резиденции, когда ранен один из моих верных слуг?"  
**Примечание/Предупреждения:** описание ранения, медицинских манипуляций, посмертного разложения  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Инкогнито"

 

_Перед ним расступались. Отходили в сторону, провожали опасливыми взглядами вскользь, сдержанными шепотками и удивлёнными возгласами. По двору он прошёл, словно окружённый невидимой стеной, за которую никто не решался заступить, — а те, кто не успевал отойти, бледнели и ускоряли шаг, случайно оказавшись слишком близко._

_Человек, от которого они шарахались, не обращал на них внимания. Худой, оборванный и грязный, он шёл, как ходят волы в колее и люди на пределе сил — нагнув голову и глядя только перед собой. Повязка под разорванным рукавом почернела от крови и дорожной пыли, короб за спиной оттягивал плечи._

_Никуда не сворачивая, не замедляя шага, он вступил под своды замка, и запах смерти вошёл впереди него._

 

**Полгода назад**

...Катамори ехал так быстро, как только мог. Едва выбравшись на просёлочную дорогу, он пустил коня во весь опор, не обращая внимания на удивлённые возгласы за спиной. Это было глупо, конечно: ему давно не приходилось так ездить. Он знал, что назавтра у него разболятся ноги и спина — не говоря уже об опасности свалиться, если отвыкшее от правильной посадки тело не удержит равновесия.

В последний раз он гнал коня с такой скоростью ещё в Айдзу, на охоте. Там он ещё мог себе позволить — на время, только на время! — оставить в стороне этикет и испытать головокружительный восторг скачки, упиваясь минутной свободой, ветром в лицо и азартом погони. Но в столице об этом пришлось забыть. Родичу его высочества, правителю Айдзу и господину Хёго-но-ками пристало ездить только шагом, на коне, которого ведёт под уздцы слуга, в окружении свиты из положенного числа самураев...

Свита догнала его лишь на повороте. Два самурая поравнялись с господином и пристроились по обе стороны от него, третий, который вёз Мацумото, подотстал — его лошадь бежала медленнее под двойной ношей. Катамори неохотно прибрал поводья и сбавил скорость. Не было смысла загонять коней, если врач не может успеть за ними.

Из-под копыт летели комья земли. Вот поэтому здесь и запрещено ездить верхом без особой нужды — нельзя портить конскими ногами дорогу, предназначенную для носильщиков и скороходов... Но если сосчитать все писаные и неписаные законы, которые его светлость Мацудайра Катамори нарушил этой внезапной поездкой, то пальцев двух рук, пожалуй, не хватило бы.

Нарану кото ва, нарану моно дэс, как говорят в Айдзу. Что не дозволено, того не существует.

Покидать резиденцию во время дворцового кризиса — недозволено. Отправляться за город инкогнито, без положенных церемоний и почти без охраны — недозволено. Мчаться сломя голову, опережая свиту, — недозволено...

И все эти "недозволено", все скопом, сгорают в обжигающем "необходимо", будто сложенные из бумаги мотыльки.

Необходимо — не клану, не провинции и даже не его высочеству сёгуну. Необходимо самому Катамори — как воздух, без которого нельзя жить, хотя разум твердит об обратном.

Сегодня разуму отказано в праве голоса.

На въезде всадников встретила охрана. Молодые парни, похоже, ни разу не видели Катамори воочию, но Мацумото-сэнсэя узнали мгновенно и без промедления открыли ворота. Спешиваясь во дворе, Катамори глянул вниз и чуть не вздрогнул, заметив под ногами россыпь круглых тёмно-красных пятнышек, уже наполовину затоптанных в пыль. Редкой стёжкой, неровной капелью — от ворот через весь двор, на крыльцо и в дом... а сколько их ещё осталось за воротами? На дороге?

От дома, шагая прямо по кровавому следу, уже шёл человек в строгом тёмно-синем кимоно. Он двигался так стремительно, что связанные в хвост волосы и концы щегольского красного сагэо трепетали на ветру, чуть отлетая назад. Хидзиката. Мрачен, как туча, зол, как все демоны преисподней, и совершенно не рад гостям.

...Узнал. Остановился.

— Господин? Вы?!

Катамори предостерегающе качнул головой: без титулов. Хидзиката понял мгновенно.

— Прошу прощения, — Поклонившись, он подошел ближе, понизил голос. — Мы не ожидали, что вы изволите быть лично.

Да, примчавшийся из Фусими гонец просил только прислать врача. Даже не мог толком рассказать, как это случилось и тяжело ли ранен командир — только кланялся и твердил: "Господин вице-командующий почтительнейше просит Мацумото-сэнсэя прибыть незамедлительно!" По его виду и тону можно было предположить что угодно — вплоть до самого худшего.

— Я привёз врача, — коротко сказал Катамори, пряча тревогу за сухим тоном. — Где Кондо?

Хидзиката еще раз склонил голову и обернулся в сторону крыльца.

— Прошу за мной.

За дверью было непривычно тихо. Там, где живут люди, не бывает такой тишины: сквозь бумажные стены всегда слышно, если кто-нибудь топает, или разговаривает, или храпит. Сейчас дом как будто вымер. Будь тут сверчок или цикада в клеточке — и те, наверное, не осмелились бы петь.

У входа в дальние покои шевельнулась тень, блеснула сторожкими волчьими глазами — и с поклоном отодвинулась, признав князя. Сайто на месте, охраняет покой командира... только где ты был раньше, Сайто? Почему не оказался рядом в нужную минуту, почему не уберёг?

Катамори прикусил губы изнутри, давя ненужный гнев.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — Хидзиката сдвинул фусума и отступил, пропуская гостей в комнату.

На краткое мгновение, пока Катамори проходил мимо, они пересеклись взглядами. И вопрос, и ответ не нуждались в словах. Хидзиката отступил на шаг, давая дорогу Мацумото, и тихо, плотно сдвинул створки за его спиной.

Внутри было светло и душновато от обилия свечей. Князь задержал дыхание: в комнате тяжело, густо пахло кровью. Кондо Исами лежал, накрытый одеялом по пояс; повязка на плече бугрилась неровным комом бинтов, сквозь белое проступали красные пятна. Столько времени прошло — и кровь ещё не остановилась?

Сидевший у постели человек торопливо поклонился, увидев вошедших. Его Катамори тоже знал, хотя не сразу вспомнил имя — Ямадзаки. Да, конечно, он ведь тоже вроде врача...

Ямадзаки посторонился, уступая князю, и Катамори присел возле изголовья. Он почему-то был уверен, что Кондо без сознания, — и чуть не отшатнулся, когда с землисто-бледного, блестяшего от пота лица на него взглянули лихорадочно расширенные, но совершенно ясные глаза.

— Господин?

Кондо заморгал и попытался привстать. Катамори быстро положил руку ему на грудь, запрещая двигаться. Влажный больной жар чувствовался даже через одеяло, рёбра под ладонью ходили длинными прерывистыми вдохами.

— Господин, вы... В такое время... Вам не следовало...

Катамори против воли улыбнулся. В этом был весь Кондо Исами — преданный до самозабвения и искренний до грубости. Можно ли вообразить, чтобы кто-то из вышколенных, почтительных самураев Айдзу осмелился сказать в лицо князю "Вам не следовало"?

Но именно поэтому Мацудайра Катамори, владетель Айдзу, не променял бы этого грубияна на десяток льстецов, которые твердят "да, господин" и "мудрое решение, господин", даже если ты шагаешь прямо в пропасть. Как опротивел этот поток лицемерия, которым пропитаны все мысли и речи при дворе. И какая это редкость — человек, умеющий говорить то, что думает, и делать то, что говорит... вернее, не умеющий по-другому.

Катамори наклонился над постелью.

— Если я счёл возможным прийти неузнанным в Мибу, чтобы взглянуть на турнир сумо, могу ли я оставаться в резиденции, когда ранен один из моих верных слуг?

Кондо изумлённо распахнул глаза — и вдруг зажмурился и оцепенел; только на бледных скулах проступила краска, словно вся кровь, сколько её оставалось в теле, прихлынула к лицу, оставив тело бездыханным.

— Но ведь опасно... — выдавил он почти без голоса.

— Это мне решать, — веско сказал Катамори. — Теперь прекрати перечить и дай Мацумото осмотреть твою рану.

Врач, тихо разбиравший инструменты на подносе, как раз закончил с приготовлениями и придвинулся к кровати. По знаку князя поклонился и начал разматывать повязку. По мере того, как плечо раненого освобождалось из кокона бинтов, лицо Мацумото делалось всё мрачнее. Последние несколько витков он не стал снимать, а провёл свободный конец бинта вокруг груди и шеи Кондо, туго затянув при этом.

— Мне нужен ещё один помощник, — сказал он, оглянувшись на Ямадзаки. — Я мог бы дать лекарство для уменьшения боли, но при большой потере крови это опасно. Его придётся держать.

— Я сделаю это, — Катамори, освободивший было место для лекарей, снова подсел к постели со стороны изголовья.

Мацумото получил должное воспитание, поэтому выразился деликатно:

— Будет ли это уместно, господин мой?

А на его лице сквозь вежливое сомнение читалось: "Князь, да вы рехнулись? Вы же его не удержите, медведя этакого!"

Катамори поморщился и положил одну ладонь — на здоровое плечо Кондо, другую — на грудь. Держать не обязательно силой. Иногда достаточно и простого прикосновения руки.

И глазами показал Мацумото: действуй.

Тот начал разматывать повязку. Кондо не двигался, только сипло вздохнул, когда врач отделил от кожи последний слой бинта. Из-под ткани густой струйкой полилась кровь. Ямадзаки немедленно отыскал какие-то точки по обе стороны ключицы и придавил; кровотечение быстро остановилось, но сама рана выглядела ужасно — рваная дыра с торчащими клочьями мяса и с белеющим в глубине изломом кости.

Мацумото нахмурился и взял с подноса нож.

Катамори доводилось провожать в последний путь провинившихся самураев. Он мог без трепета лицезреть отрубленные головы и рассечённые животы, но сейчас отчего-то стеснило в груди. Хотя, казалось бы — всего лишь раздробленное плечо...

Потребовалось усилие, чтобы, не отворачиваясь, смотреть, как Мацумото, ковыряясь в ране то кончиком ножа, то его затуплённой стороной, раздвигает волокна кровоточащего мяса, беловатые струны жил, отыскивает и отделяет тонкую трубчатую нить — разорванный сосуд. А потом, накалив на свечке тонкий пинцет, сжимает оборванный конец, превращая его в тёмный комочек спёкшейся плоти.

И ещё раз — другой конец.

И ещё.

Каждый раз, когда раскалённый пинцет погружался в разверстую рану, Кондо напрягался всем телом, каменел — но ни разу не дёрнулся. Если бы дёрнулся, его невозможно было бы удержать; весом и силой Кондо намного превосходил молодого князя. Но Катамори просто касался ладонью его груди, ловя лихорадочный стук сердца, — и Кондо сам, своей волей осаживал себя, превозмогая боль.

Мацумомто как-то при случае объяснял князю, что старый способ прижигания ран калёным железом нехорош: обожжённые места начинают гнить и нарывать. Особенно опасно, когда гниение происходит в глубоких ранах — от этого можно умереть. Если уж без прижигания не обойтись — например, когда кровь не останавливается — то нужно прикладывать огонь лишь в отдельных местах, и чем меньше, тем лучше.

Хотя сейчас казалось — уж лучше бы прижгли один раз и надёжно, чем раз за разом продлевать мучения.

К тому моменту, когда врач отложил пинцет, Катамори уже начал всерьёз опасаться, что раненый потеряет сознание. И всё же боль не была напрасной: когда Ямадзаки по знаку Мацумото осторожно убрал руки, кровь не потекла снова.

— Мне нужен крахмал, — Мацумото не поднимал головы, осторожно перемещая пинцетом костные обломки в развороченной красной мякоти. — Густой рисовый крахмал, и побольше.

— Будет сделано, — Ямадзаки встал и исчез за дверью.

— Зачем крахмал? — полюбопытствовал Катамори.

— С вашего позволения, сломанные кости будет трудно соединить и ещё труднее обеспечить им покой на время выздоровления. Совместив кости, я наложу повязку, пропитанную крахмалом — при высыхании она затвердеет и удержит их в неподвижности.

— А когда всё заживёт, я смогу владеть мечом? — с тревогой спросил Кондо. Мацумото пожал плечами.

— Трудно сказать, — уклончиво ответил он. — Посмотрим, не будет ли воспаления.

Кондо затих. И молчал всё время, пока Мацумото вынимал из раны мелкие осколки костей, промывал своими снадобьями, бинтовал сначала простым полотном, а потом крахмальным. По его лицу трудно было угадать, насколько сильна боль — только упрямая складка на лбу иногда делалась глубже.

— Всё, — Мацумото соединил концы ткани и затянул узлом на здоровом плече Кондо. — Теперь надо лежать неподвижно, пока повязка не схватится. Если лихорадка не будет изнурительной, то через день-два он сможет встать.

— Ты хорошо потрудился, — похвалил Катамори.

Мацумото быстро собрал инструменты. Ямадзаки помогал ему, сматывая грязные бинты. Катамори не приказывал им удалиться, но они, наверное, чувствовали его желание остаться наедине с больным. Или просто угадали — по его молчаливому ожиданию.

Когда они вышли, забрав подносы с ножами и тряпками, Катамори перевёл взгляд на Кондо. Тому, кажется, стало легче после перевязки. Дыхание выровнялось, лицо разгладилось, и даже тень улыбки обозначилась в уголках рта — полубессмысленной улыбки измученного до предела человека.

Никто не назвал бы его красивым. Лицо крупной, крестьянской лепки, скулы широкие, как края сковородки, брови густы; жёсткие волосы лежат густой копной. Рот слишком большой — и растягивается ещё шире, когда он улыбается, блестя крупными лошадиными зубами... В нём всё слишком крупное, вот. Избыточное, чрезмерное — и широкая грудь, и мощные руки, и большие, чуть навыкате, глаза. И то, что не назвать словами, но что заставляет людей тянуться к нему и следовать за ним — ощущение бьющей через край жизни, энергии, жажды действия...

Сейчас — бледный, истекающий потом, с синеватыми веками и искусанными до крови губами — он больше не излучал жизненную силу. Но в тёмных глазах жило прежнее упрямство человека, которого очень трудно убить и невозможно сломать.

"Я посвящаю свою жизнь сёгуну и императору. И ты тоже — да, Кондо?"

"Нет. Я посвящаю свою жизнь сёгуну, императору и вам, господин!"

Катамори накрыл ладонью горячий и влажный от испарины лоб. И поймал смятенный взгляд в ответ, полный смущения и благодарности... нет, скорее, молчаливого обожания.

Если спросить его: "Любишь ли меня?" — он ответит: "Да, всем сердцем!" И это будет чистая правда; и ему даже в голову не придёт, что князь имел в виду нечто иное, чем чувство истинно верного вассала к господину.

Но Катамори никогда не задаст такой опасный, побуждающий к лишним мыслям вопрос. Не позволит себе стать в глазах этого человека чем-то меньшим, чем безупречность.

Может быть... если бы это был кто-то из Айдзу... Из тех, чья верность, безусловная и лишённая сомнений, незыблема, как земля, которой они принадлежат.

Но никто из Айдзу не был ему нужен. И слишком важна была именно эта верность — не унаследованная, не врученная сёгуном, а отданная добровольно, со всей искренностью сердца, не умеющего хитрить.Такую верность нельзя запятнать ради минутной слабости, как нельзя прикасаться голыми руками к лезвию драгоценного меча — потому что даже незаметный след пота может со временем превратиться в пятно. В ржавчину, разъедающую сталь. В изъян.

Он опустил руку. Что не дозволено, того не существует, а плоть — это всего лишь плоть.

— Через два дня я уезжаю в Осаку. Ты едешь со мной. — Это было сказано тоном непререкаемого приказа. — Твой фукутё справится с делами, а в Осакском замке служат лучшие врачи двора. Твою руку быстро вылечат.

— Да, господин... — Слава богам, хоть на этот раз не стал спорить.

— Теперь отдыхай. — Катамори позволил себе ещё одну улыбку. — Я повелеваю.

— Да... — И вовремя: у него уже поплыл взгляд, веки безвольно смыкались.

Он уснул, прежде, чем Катамори дошёл до двери, — повернув голову вбок и по-детски приоткрыв рот.

 

_Катмори ждал его в своих покоях — в тех самых, откуда десять дней назад отправил его на задание, вручив приказ и меч. Охрану и слуг предупредили заранее, и на всём пути от ворот до дверей княжеской приёмной никто не заступил дороги гонцу._

_Он склонился у порога — по-военному, на одно колено. Лицо в чёрных разводах пыли выглядело чужим и постаревшим лет на десять сразу. Катамори не стал спрашивать, выполнен ли приказ. Запах был ощутим даже с другого конца комнаты._

_Сайто неловко стащил короб, действуя одной рукой, поставил его на пол и замер в ожидании распоряжений. Катамори сглотнул, отгоняя дурноту. Не время и не место для малодушия._

_— Покажи, — голос не задрожал, спасибо и на этом._

_Он ничего не боялся с того дня, когда узнал о приговоре. Словно опустилась ледяная завеса, отсекая и замораживая все чувства. Он был спокоен, когда объяснял Сайто, что уже ничего нельзя сделать. И когда посылал его забрать голову командира с лобного места._

_А сейчас страх проснулся и пробился сквозь лёд. Слепой, неподвластный разуму страх увидеть Кондо мёртвым и обезображенным, увидеть и запомнить его — таким..._

_Запах стал оглушительным, когда Сайто открыл короб. Сам он даже не поморщился — видимо, притерпелся за время пути, но Катамори потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы совладать с отвращением._

_Я не могу отвернуться от него сейчас..._

_Он сжал кулаки в рукавах и заставил себя смотреть на то, что было извлечено из короба._

_Круглый свёрток белой ткани пропитался тёмными пятнами. Сайто отогнул край, показывая свалявшиеся от крови и грязи волосы, мокнущий срез шеи с вмятиной от кола, синюшное лицо в пятнах тления._

_Катамори смотрел на отрубленную голову и чувствовал, как глупый страх уходит, растворяется в прежнем оледенелом спокойствии. Он не узнавал ни одной черты в искажённом раздутом лице. В куске гниющей плоти не осталось ничего от живого человека, который клялся в верности владетелю Айдзу, водил его на турнир борцов, беседовал с ним в замке Эдо, ещё не зная, что этот разговор станет последним._

_Кондо не было здесь. А эта голова имела к нему, настоящему, не больше отношения, чем стоптанная сандалия, сброшенная на дороге в неизвестность._

_— Спасибо, — он кивнул Сайто, и тот набросил платок на мёртвое лицо. — Ты исполнил свой долг. Мы похороним его со всеми почестями, как верного и благочестивого воина._

_— Ещё... — Сайто вытащил из-за пазухи мятый листок бумаги, протянул обеими руками. — Он отдал это хозяину усадьбы, где его держали._

_Катамори долго не мог развернуть сложенный втрое лист — пальцы отчего-то перестали слушаться. И глаза подвели: аккуратные полускорописные знаки расплывались, как в радужном тумане. Он моргнул; блуждающий взгляд выхватил из тумана только две последние строки._

_В блеске меча — окончанье пути моего.  
Жизнью воздам господину за милость его._


End file.
